Liberation Day
|fgcolor= |prev= |conc= |next=The Outlaws |image=DominionHQMarSara SC2-WoL Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=September/October, 2504 |place=Backwater Station, Mar Sara |result=*Dominion logistics headquarters destroyed *Planetary anti-Dominion revolt incited |side1= Raynor's Raiders Rebels |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Marines *Allied rebels |forces2=*Marines *Vikings *Armored personnel carrier *Firebats (on Brutal difficulty) |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Adjutant |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy the Dominion Outpost *Raynor must survive |optgoal=Destroy Dominion propaganda holograms |heroes=Jim Raynor |reward=No credit reward |newchar=Jim Raynor, Arcturus Mengsk, Kate Lockwell, Donny Vermillion |newunit=Marines |newtech= }} Liberation Day is the first mission of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and the first mission of the Starcraft II trilogy. Raynor's Raiders struck a major blow against the Terran Dominion on Mar Sara by taking the logistics headquarters at Backwater Station. The local population was inspired by the Raiders' example to take arms against the Dominion. The attack marked a major reappearance of Raynor's Raiders in the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. History Public Enemy Shortly after the fourth anniversary of the end of the , Commander Jim Raynor decided to resume operations against the Dominion, after being provoked by a press conference by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. The Raiders were on Mar Sara and chose to attack Backwater Station, the hub of Dominion activity on the planet. Recent troop redeployments had left it understrength. Raynor projected that taking Backwater would cripple the enemy on Mar Sara. The local population was already anti-Dominion and merely needed resources and leadership to take up arms. He told his adjutant to begin the operation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. The Mission Raynor and Raider marines deployed at the outskirts by a special ops dropship and continued on foot. They found the town mostly deserted but occupied by a strong Dominion force. Raider reinforcements deployed into the town square by drop pods, and the Raiders pushed through. As the rebels neared the Dominion headquarters they discovered a holding camp of civilians. Some of these people were marked for mine labor. One of those being lined up to move off to the mine attempted an escape, and was gunned down by Dominion marines. Infuriated to see civilians shot on, Raynor and the Raiders moved in to free them. After Raynor liberated them, the civilians took up improvised weapons and joined the assault on the Dominion base. The Dominion garrison was quickly overwhelmed and the headquarters destroyed. Aftermath The Raiders and the civilians helped themselves to the seized weapons and supplies. Kate Lockwell of UNN reported on the attack, but her broadcast was cut short when she started to explain that the locals were hailing Raynor as a hero.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. With Dominion forces in disarray, the entire planet revolted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations'' Walkthrough Concentration of fire is vital to conserve strength. Use Raynor, a very durable hero marine, to draw enemy fire. Have the drop pod reinforcements regroup toward the right when they arrive to clear the enemy marines facing Raynor. At the end, catch the Vikings while they are still in the air. Rescued civilians help with the final push at the end; they are armed with molotov cocktails and remain computer controlled. There are sixty-one civilians; no reward is given for saving them but the victory screen displays how many were lost. There are six holo boards that may be destroyed as an optional objective. Four are along the map's single path. Two are found in side areas off the town square near where the drop pods land. Achievements Development The mission went through a lot of iterations. The introductory cutscene was intended to sell the 'fantasy' of the campaign, of Mengsk's dialogue conveying the idea of Raynor being an outcast. The mission was intended to be indicative of the campaign as a whole, that Raynor couldn't go head-to-head against the Dominion, and would choose his battles carefully. The overall narrative of the mission was to show that Raynor was not the man propaganda made him out to be. The presence of the holo-boards in the mission is a reflection of this idea.2015-06-26, Blizzard's Secrets of Storytelling in StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-06-28 Former Achievements In previous versions of Wings of Liberty, the following achievements could be gained for this mission: References External links *Liberation Day Walkthrough Category:Wings of Liberty missions